The DigiD Squad
by Angel29
Summary: Taichi and Matt are two boys running a private organization for people who want to find first love. But, can they find love for themselves in the process? Amazingly in their next case, the girls that are supposed to be the first loves look all the same.
1. Chapter One

Um, this story is parodied on one of my favorite characters. However, to make this story possible, I had to make Sora Matt's sister...so...sorry!  
  
The DigiD Squad  
  
~In a dark labatory in Obaida~  
  
A voice projected on a loudspeaker shouted, "Subjects A1 is ready for testing."   
A man snickered in the background. This was his masterpiece, his whole life. His masterpiece was a clone of a human body. Real humans, humans that were alive still. Humans that did not know that they had been cloned, and that their clones were more perfect than them. And it was time for a little test run for his babies. They both ran rather fast, even with the elaborate costumes they were wearing. The man studied the two clones.  
Subject A1 was very very pretty, without a trace of a blemish, without signs of any aging. She had light-honey colored hair and dark topaz eyes. She had ruby-red lips, and the most innocent look. As if she did not know why she was built, what her purpose on life was, and how the man had created her. She was scared of him, the man who had built her. So scared of her maker, her creator...was that supposed to be?  
The man grinned evilly, as if he knew what he'd already do with her.  
  
~In a wedding~  
  
Taichi grinned mischievously at his partner Matt. They had little devices with they had planted throughout the entire wedding ceremony. They knew the bride, Yolei, and they had come to take her away, away from her to-be husband, who was an oppresor, a tyrant. The only reason she had to marry him was because her mother owed a lot of money to Yolei's to-be husband. Several guest were noisily chatting about how Yolei was a famous movie star and that she would have to stop making movies once she married that man.  
The priest started the ceremony. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to join..."  
Yamato raised his hand, and held up the ceremony, proclaiming, "Wait! We have something to show the bride."  
Taichi flipped open a cute compact camcorder. It suddenly flickered to life, with an image of Ken. The bride gasp, for that was her first love, her true love...Ken started speaking, "I once had a woman which i did not treasure. If I could her back, I would proclaim my love to last at least ten thousand years. I love you, Yolei!"  
Yolei glared at the two boys, arms outstretched for her. She nodded and told them that she would come with them, to see Ken again. They started walking away from the altar when her to-be husband yelled for his men after her. They started running to Yamato's car, where his sister, Sora, was waiting for him. She detonated the devices, which turned out to be bombs. Furious, the to-be husband of Yolei demanded to know who they were.  
Taichi grinned sexily and said, "We're the DigiD Squad, call us."  
He winked and threw out flyers for their private organization.  
  
ANGEL: hehe the fanfics's not over folks! um, just let me get my rest and I'll write a new chapter tommorrow! Um, I really hope you guyz enjoy my fics...  
  
Now don't forget about the 2 R's! Rate and Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Angel:hope you like it so far...and yes, it is based on Bad Boy Squad...with the hottie Ekin...oops back to the story!  
  
DigiBoys Part 2  
  
  
After they had completed their mission, Sora asked Matt why he didn't pick or used his famous trick to get girls. Matt said, "Ehh, none of the girls were really my type. I think I'll get one from the airplane."  
On the Plane  
  
On the plane, Matt was excitedly telling Sora and Taichi how he had this wonderful feeling something good was going to happen to him. Sora offered to trade seats with Matt, but he refused. He was bragging how there would be a beautiful wonderful girl that was going to be absolutely gushing over him. Sora and Taichi snickered, for Matt was being rather...arrogant. Soon, a rather chubby man came to Matt's aisle. Tai and Sora started laughing. The man told Matt that his seat was right next to his, and could Matt be so kind and move over. Carelessly, the man tried to get to his seat, but he accidently sat on Matt's lap. Tai and Sora laughed out loud, as Matt grew angry at that person...  
Yet, it was Matt that got the last laugh. A beautiful stewardess past Matt's sight. It seemed like she recognized Matt. "Hey, aren't you Matt Ishida? From the DigiD Squad?"  
Matt grinned sexily and started shaking Sora and Tai's seats. Sora and Taichi rolled their eyes and turned around. He was trying to use some pick-up lines like how even though his work was so exciting, his work was so dangerous. However, the nosy person next to him started listening in.  
Sora started chatting with Tai. "So, Tai, how's your girlfriend? Is she fine? Is she coming to pick you up from the airport?"  
Tai had a rather annoyed expression on his face and replied hastily to her that it was none of her business, and that she was being much of a nuisance. Sora retorted back that Tai should marry his girlfriend, because a girl needs to have some security in her life. Matt listened to his sister's lovesick rants, and he shook his head. Sora then got back to telling Tai how a man never truly appreciates a woman, until she is gone.  
Tai shook his hea in disgust. He said angrily, "You should tell this to your brother. Look at this newspaper article. It's about cloning lambs. You should tell your brother to clone himself, because he sets up too many dates for himself."  
WHile Sora and Tai ranted on and on, Matt got back to flirting shamelessly with his stewardess. He put eight cards on his tray table, and told the stewardess to pick one them. The stewardess hemmed and hmmed, and picked one of the cards. Surprisingly, it was the lovers card. Matt told her how they were truly meant to be together, because of the fact that his mother *wink wink* was a stewardess, too and he was destined to marry one. The stewardess blushed, and told Matt that she would call him sometimes. Matt gave her a lipstick, telling her, "Take this, it matches you."  
When Matt settled back in his seat, the nosy passenger gleefully laughed. It turns out that all the cards were the lovers card!   
  
Back at the DigiPad  
  
Sora was currently speaking to one of the customers. They were interested in finding the guys's father's first love. The husband was named Cody and he was carrying with him a digimon by the name of Armadillomon. They were, however, appalled by the high prices of the Squad. Cody started saying, "What the hell is with these prices? Ten thousand dollars to find just one person?"  
His digimon defended the Squad...in a way. "Oh, it's not THAT expensive. I mean, look att his beautiful, gorgeous house! Of course they would charge that much."  
Sora got very cross at the customers. Had they no shame? They could charge whatever they want to. Sora, however, pretended to be nice, still and told them that they were well known around the world, and that they could find any person in the world.  
Sora told them that they should go into the conference room to discuss this further. Cody said, "Well, I asked my grandpa what he wanted to have as a birthday present. He told us that he wished to be reunited with his first love. However, this may be a difficult case for you guys, as that we don't know the girl's address or phone number, or what she looks like. We only know about her information 40 years ago. Matt and Tai, of course, were busy playing video games and chatting on the cell phone with girls, oblivious to what Cody was talking about.  
Well, after a search, they found the girl that they were looking for. Her name was Sophia, and she had studied at Nicolet High School, the same as their grandpa. She was now a hymns mistress.  
  
Angel: What will happen next at the chapel? What will be the DigiD's next adventure? Tune in and find out! Be a good little read and PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW! ^_~! 


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Sorta baddd grammer, and short...oh well, i dont have spell check and are very tired *bad grammer already ^_~...enjoy! Yes this is a parody of a chinese movie, called Bad Boys Detective Squad!  
  
The DigiD Squad Part Three  
  
Sophia had married after high school, where she met Cody's grandfather. She had been staying in Tokyo all this time. HOwever, her husband passed saway, and she worked constantly as a hymns mistress. She used to be very beautiful, but the years had worn her down.  
The DigiD Squad walked down the aisle of the chapel. They sat down in the little rows, where they awaited Cody, Armadillomon, and his grandfather. The choir was singing, and their voices were lifted up throughout the church. And when Cody's grandfather came in, he, too, started singing. The choir was a bit disturbed, and they stopped. Sophia turned and sared at the grown man walking in front of her. Cody's grandfather spoke, "Oh, Sophia, you haven't changed one bit after all these years. Not even after 47 years."  
Sophia blushed and rephied, "Oh, but I have changed. I'm not as fit as I was back then.  
Yamato was staring across the room, when he found his next target. She was a young girl who had nice tanned feautures to her. A slender body, and gorgeous makeup made up the girl she was. Taichi said impatiently,"Hey! this is work! You shouldn't go after girls now."  
"Ugh, I already did my job. I found her, haven't I? Anyways, I had told Cody and Armadillomon where she was.  
She was playing the piano when Yamato rudely interrupted her. Yamato tried all the cheap tricks in the book that he could use. He started speaking to her. "Well, you play thepiano pretty goo. In fact you play better than how those people sing."  
The girl retorted back, "Well it doesn't matter. I play according to the hymns book. The composers write what they will so that it songs good. It doesn't matter who plays it, because it will sound good no matter what."  
Yamato sweat-dropped and tried a change of pace. "Um, ok, pick a card, any card. What's your name, by the way?"  
Yamato held up a deck of tarot cards. "Oh, my name is Marie. Why do you want me to pick one?"  
"Ok, Marie, pick a card...to see if we're destined for each other. Wait! Don't look at it first. Let me show you!" Yama said as she picked out a card.   
Marie whined and asked what the card was. Yamato pretended he was shocked and said, "Wow, that's really incredible. This tarot card is..."  
Yamato was rudely interrupted by Taichi who tipped the cards out of Yamato's hand and told him that they had no time for such childish games. Secretly, the cards were all the Lovers Card, and Yamato was trying to use them for another woman trick that was overused.  
In the middle of the chapel, Sora held up a camera and asked the two reunited people how they felt now that they had met their first love again. Cody's grandfather replied that it was a dream. They all the sang with the choir because they were so happy.  
  
Angel:More later...ahh!! So many stories to write and update...lol...pls TATE AND REVIEW...smooches! love ya all!  



	4. Chapter 4

DigiD Squad Part Four  
  
~At A Rave Party~  
  
The music was loud, the men and women were plenty. Apparently, Yamato asked Marie out to dance, and she agreed. They were on the second floor, and they were dancing...err...at least Marie was, Yamato was just swinging his arms around. Yamato looked at her up and down, and said, "Wow, I didn't know that church people dance."  
Sarcastically, Marie replied, "Who told you that Christians can't go to rave parties?"  
Sensing the tension, Yamato asked Marie if she would like a drink. She replied no, she did not, beause that would get her drunk. Yamato and Marie sat at a high stooled table. Sora was sitting there and Yama said, "Where's Taichi?"  
Rolling her eyes, she said, "He's here...with his "perfect" girlfriend."  
Tai said, "Well, here's my girlfriend, Nicole, um, I think all you guys know her, right?"  
Yamato was ready to show off his new toy, and said, "That's enough, that's enough, this is Marie, my friend."  
Sora tried to start a conversation with Nicole. "Hey, I thought that you were going to do a modeling job in Europe, why are you back so soon?"  
"Oh, Taichi didn't want me to do this modeling job which was, basically underwear, so...I came back!"  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "Just because you are so stingy, you didn't let her do it. Just because a few guys are going to see her underwear, her body.."  
"Hey, hey, hey! That's enough. If you want to strip so badly, why doncha strip-dance right here and there for us?"  
Yamato was getting ready, when Sora started saying, "Oh, Nicole, you are so lucky, Jack loves and pampers you so much---"  
Yamato rudely interrupted her, "Of course he pampers HER!" Look at you, all drooly and messy! Are you really my sister. I'm worried that no man will marry you by how nosy you are."  
Sora pouted. "That's enough! I thought that you were my brother. I don't care! Marie, come on, let's dance."  
Sora left the table with Marie, running off downstairs. Yamato sputtered. "Don't you know that I care about you? Gah!"  
Taichi was hinting to Yamato, "Oh, please, your sister is just giving you another chance to get another girl. Nicole, do you want to dance?"  
"Um, later, maybe."  
"Yamato, are you done swinging your arm around. No? You do know that you are a gemini, and geminis usually fall into some sort of trap."  
"Mmm...I've fallen into a trap already. I've found my next target."  
Taichi was disturbed. To Nicole, he said, "See, look at him, he's all drooly, again. He's interested in every single girl he meets. I don't know how I bother to bring him out here."  
Nicole laughed, and Yamato was rolling his eyes. He told them that he would teach them a lesson. He gave them each a piece of gum, and told them to chew it. He explained that love was like bubble gum, at first it was yummy and flavory, but then, it turned into a tasteless crap. And that when it beame tastless, then you would have to spit it out. Taichi wititly said that he would have to swallow his gum. Matt replied, "Ughhh...I find that you two are swallowing yourselves. Ok, I'm going to dance now."  
Downstairs, Matt was talking to the rave party DJ. He was trying to pick her up. Unfortuantely, when they first spoke, she wasn't speaking English, but some other language. He asked her, "Hey do you speak any English."  
She replied yes and that what did Yamato want. "You DJ really well."  
"Is that so? Do you want to pick me up or something."  
Yamato was sort of shocked, because she was so straighforward, and told her that he did want to court her, and badly. She told him that she had to at least finish this song. Yamato said, "Sure, I'll be waiting for you."  
Meanwhile, a group of three were also meeting at the Rave Party, only it was not for fun. A Japanese man, an american man, and a young girl was meeting. "Hello, Mr. Jones. Sorry that we were late. Let me introduce you to our best and latest project, the Mimi. Come on! Remember, Social etiquette! Shake hands."  
When Mr. Jones shook the Mimi's hand, it was smooth, and said that she was simply perfect....  
  
Angel: Who is this man? Who and what is the Mimi?? Find out what will happen next in the next chapter of DigiD Squad. Lol, i sound like a commercial. Um, CS Mars, I always have that song stuck in my head! ^_^ but I like the movie, cuz well, that Queen Chan girl is finally NOT with Ekin! I mean, she is ALWAYS with him, and it's pretty annoying, doncha think? 


End file.
